I Know It Breaks Your Heart
by restofourtimes
Summary: He tells himself in multiple times that this is only the matter of what fate wants and Oha Asa already gave him a clue so he just kinda does it. Nothing else. And she? She told him that she tried the thing so he wouldn't have to. And she thought their friendship is not that close for him to even try 'her habit'. She never thought this would be her nightmare. [Midorima x OC]
1. Chapter 1: Nicotine Body Mist

Hello, this is the story about Midorima x OC as you can see... This would be half (or 3/4, lol) AU and slightly uses some other things or fact that maybe isn't related to (or never been mentioned on) KnB. I hope i can deliver what i want this story tells the reader, and i hope you can enjoy it.

Happy reading! 

**I KNOW IT BREAKS YOUR HEART: NICOTINE BODY MIST**

* * *

Midorima scoffs as the class for his favorite subjects in this semester canceled, due to the professor went abroad for some conference. He was kinda excited to study a new chapter that integrated all the previous basic subjects of Biomedical Engineering bachelor studies.

As Takao still has a class this time, he decided to kill time waiting at the library. On his way, he passed the small park in his campus, the usual route every time he was about to go to the library. Midorima decided to take a breath in the park, not that he's exhausted. Oha Asa said that he should enjoy the surrounding a little bit more for today. He sat on the bench park that is built with cement and with its round shape, circling the big trees. Making the leaves and branches with its thick green contour become something like an umbrella for anyone who sat on the circular bench park.

Midorima examines his lucky item for today, it was a small white rabbit sculpture, with a red scarf on its neck. The face of the small white rabbit sculpture made looks innocent, smiling with its ears both held straight up.

His eyes twitched as he saw the blurred figure on the corner of the park. He couldn't believe that his lucky item has brought to life. As Midorima adjust his focus, he can see that was once the blurred figure, it was actually a girl, probably in his batch since she doesn't have the freshman aura. The girl was sitting comfortably on the grass, her right-hand holds a bunch of small carrots, and the other hand stroked the two white little bunnies softly.

Midorima thought there is something wrong in his eyes, ( _probably dust_ nanodayo _?_ ) that he cannot blink, not that he wants to blink. But why does he look at the same place for quite a time?

He could see the carrot in her small hands getting disappeared into the bunny belly, he also could see the genuine smile on the girl's face, seeing the carrots getting munched.

Midorima swore that his opinion next is basically logical as he actually only processes whether the smile he just saw is genuine or not. Not that he really thought it was beautiful or not. (It's not necessary, no?). Then he came up with a conclusion that it was indeed genuine, and maybe, genuine leads to beauty...?

Takao gambled with his luck as he boldly (but lightly) hit the green head with the notes in his hand. "Oi, Shin-chan! What are you doing? Shin-chan is stalking?!"

It's not like Takao was screaming but it's loud enough for the girl to turned her sight toward the two basketball players.

Midorima stood up and pulls Takao's back collar of his shirt with full force, as the black haired guy dragged hopelessly. Both walking away from the park. All happened so fast, that the girl was confused on what just happened.

* * *

Midorima being the diligent, educated, and well-analyzed kind of student, is quickly interested with the new competition that is held by another faculty. The design competition is basically for students group of four, to design, analyzed, and do the prototyping with 1:1 scale so the function of their design can be performed in front of the judges. This year topic was Health Care which makes the faculty who held the competition, Faculty of Mechanical and Materials Engineering, allowed (and very much supported) students from outside the faculty including Midorima's major, to take part of the competition.

Another point that gave him a twist of excitement, was that the group of four will not consist only students from his university, but the group will be combined so that students from partner universities can actually be on the same team as his.

This is the first time he wants to wins in something not only Basketball. Not that he's lost interest in it.

Midorima quickly made the proposal for registration requirements, and of course, with his brain and intelligence, (and also because he brought the lucky item the day he submitted the proposal), Midorima was accepted to be one of the selected students who can join the competition. Why only for the finalist position, it was quite hard to join? Because the faculty that held the event, basically did screening process to ensure that the selected finalist who will be collaborated with students from university partner, is really great representatives from their majors. Because all the finalist will all went to Germany at the end of the design process for the judgment process!

Midorima looked at the announcement board along with Takao-kun (who is not quite understanding the importance of the competition) and found that Midorima is in a group with some girl called, 'Takada Mitsuki' from Mechanical Engineering major. And the other two were students from university partner, in Munich.

"Congratulation, Shin-chan!' Takao patted his friend shoulder

"Well, not that surprised. I follow the path of success God had pointed for me."

Takao only lets out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

After the first meeting of the people who is participated in the competition, The other finalists, the professors, student advisors, and some errand guy who is in charge for logistical things, then it's time for the group to blend and introduce the member to each other.

Midorima quickly moved his way to the girl that he believes, she was Takada Mitsuki.

The girl looked towards Midorima when she heard the call. The green head was surprised because he swore he had seen her somewhere. (Not that he remembers that kind unimportant thing, well he just doesn't forget people, nodayo)

But he couldn't recollect his memories to give himself an answer of who she is.

"Midorima-kun right? Is it right for me call you that?"

Midorima was (a bit, _really_ bit) surprised (well _, again_ ) that the girl is very polite, where he could hear the other groups' conversation were loud and full of excitement. And over-closeness he thought. Things that Midorima actually thought as the weak point of this competition, was the grouping system. But suddenly he thought about Kuroko would nag at him how he should not think individual, or played basketball with only individualism. _Yeah._

At least his teammate was polite and calm.

"Yes, you can call me that. And you, Takada?"

The girl nodded and gave him a smile, _HE SWORE AGAIN (internally of course)_ , he had seen that somewhere! For the first time, he cursed his brain and almost thought that the cause for this sudden forgetful experience is probably Aomine Daiki. Too much time spent with him could result in this.

The girl stood up, and walk beside Midorima as they decided to talk along their walk to save the time. Midorima has a practice for the last championship as he's in the fourth year of his studies. Yep the last championship for Kiseki no Sedai, _yes,_ they're all in the same university.

"Midorima-kun is in Biomedical engineering right? How lucky to have you on the team!"

Midorima amused to himself, almost blurted as he adjusts his glasses casually, ' _not that I don't think the same_ '. But he only nods at the end.

Then they talked about their future master plan and big steps for their design along the walk. Not the details, but only the big list of the must-completed-task towards prototyping.

And Midorima getting surprised more about this girl, the way she talks is very polite, but not in a weird way. In a dignified way. She still laughs and small in the middle of their talks, joking sometimes. That Midorima didn't (want to) admit it was quite funny.

But the more he discovered this girl by spending the walk and the conversation with her, before they depart to whatever each other's next destination, he (logically and politely) asked her out of nowhere.

"Do you smoke?" Midorima's eyes are full curiosity, which is well hidden behind his flat tone and his glimmering glasses.

Mitsuki formed a smirk that Midorima never saw it coming, and never saw it before. Mitsuki smirked in the way he could not decipher. It's like a mysterious smirk, almost looks smug-ish, and... Challenging. It's like Mitsuki put the smirk to challenge Midorima question or to mock his shallow question.

 _Was that shallow?_

"Pretty obvious I think, with our close distance along the walk like this, of course, you can smell _my nicotine body mist_." That tone, Midorima never thought this girl (with a nice, _okay not nice_ , but genuine, smile before) had that kind of mocking tone.

It was challenging him.

"Do you mind with a girl who smokes? A teammate who smoke?"

"You don't look like one," Midorima tried to not question her again, well, in fact, he has a LOT of question roaming around his head at the moment.

"Looks can be deceiving, Midorima-kun." Suddenly Mitsuki replied and this time the smirk was replaced again with the genuine smile.

"Sorry that you have to have a teammate who smokes, but don't worry, I know the rules I never smoke in the same room with people who don't smoke."

Midorima was relieved, no he was just rest assured so that means the social balance are still okay with smokers with mindsets like Mitsuki's. At least that will make a better peace at society if all the smokers think alike. Yet, Midorima still couldn't believe Mitsuki smokes. Midorima couldn't believe that a girl like her, same age as him, still young then, destroy her own body like it was the simplest thing to do. Like it was buying Popsicle. For the sake of Midorima's family name, the medical related family, and his pride of Biomedical Engineering major, Midorima _regrets_ ( _regrets in the way the humanity feeling of one human that cannot see other_ human _destroy his/her own health, which can be equaled as destroying their species, no?_ ) that Mitsuki smokes.

"Good then, but don't you know it will destroy your lung?"

Mitsuki chuckled, "Thank you, Midorima. That was a sweet of you."

Midorima swore (did he swear that many times already?) he could not understand what she meant. Is that a real thank you or just an offended reply? But why was she saying that with that genuine smile again on her face?

Now Midorima really wants to know her sign


	2. Chapter 2: I Do It So You Don

****

**I KNOW IT BREAKS YOUR HEART: I DO IT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO**

* * *

Midorima thought back at the first time he met her, he was sure it was their first meeting of the competition teams. And he replayed all words that she said to him that day...

Were they having some closeness when they walk? She describes it like they have something in between. Not that I'd agreed with that, there were absolutely none, nanodayo...

It's been weeks since the first meet. The project had been going and both Mitsuki and Midorima had met te other two members, Franz and Max, each from industrial design major and electrical engineering major. The four of them had been discussed the idea of the main product that they will design, the communication and meetings were arranged through skype. And sometimes the committee of this event also holds teleconference but mostly it was for the progress report for professors and student advisors.

They decided on one idea that they thought it will be a breakthrough to help patients with sleep apnea problem.

Along the weeks full of teamwork, that means Midorima seen Mitsuki a lot, and every time they meet, Midorima always implied how dangerous smoking for a generation, health and other people. Well, the last one, he's quite holding it back as Mitsuki smokes only when she's with herself.

Not that he tried to make each of his nags, (he nags at her not because he's worried but because that this is the best for humanity, well...) sounds not that offending, which he always fails on that. Or more like he did intended the offending tone. He thought she would be angry and she would quit smoking.

But every answer from her was declared with a smile ( _so genuine, so genuine_ , Midorima repeated a thousand times), that makes him quickly silenced himself. And her answers were always thank you that Midorima paid attention to that and told him not to worry. Never once he saw a slightly offended trace on her expression, was she that hopeless?

All he saw was that she tried to assure him with, "Thank you, Midorima-kun. You're right, but you don't need to worry."

And one says he repeated his habit (good that he's developed a nice habit of saving someone, for humanity's sake of course...) on questioning her and gave her lecture or other activity options to busy her so that she doesn't smoke even a day.

It was lunch time, they both decided to have a lunch together at the campus since the progress report meeting with the professor and student advisors did end at lunch time. Not that this is what Midorima wants, Mitsuki invented the idea first and this is absolutely better than to have a lunch full of Takao's overexcited new story about the kimchi he tasted in new Korean restaurant he just founded. And Midorima could not let another chance of him breaking his luck item for today, which is a crystal ball.

See there are many reasonable reasons to eat with Mitsuki? Okay, he might as well to put another reason, she's a friend after all, nanodayo...

This makes his brain flew to an event a few days ago when Mitsuki gave him another genuine smile and another genuine thank you, (but still not stopping her smoking habit, oh God), and she said it like it was the most natural in the world,

"Having a friend who keeps caring and winning about my smoking habit is more than enough, and I don't want to lose a friend like you. So that's why you need to stop giving me ideas of you who will try to smoke once to see whether you can show me how bad it is by practically doing..." Mitsuki muttered all her words not so fast, enough for Midorima to found a 'friend' word and 'i don't want to lose a friend like you' line. And there was a weird feeling like his blood rushes 1.5 times faster.

He won't go anywhere, anyway, not because he wants to stay with her, but it was his important mission in saving humanity's health, remember?

So that makes him and her in a friendship relation. She stated it first, Midorima once again replayed that in his mind.

"So that was your lucky item for today?"

"Yes. That's why Takao needs to stay away from me so that he didn't have to make this innocent crystal ball as the 8th lucky item that he broke."

Mitsuki chuckled, "Takao as in Takao Kazunari? He's a nice person..."

"You know him?" Midorima tried to not show his surprised face, they're not in same majors he thought.

"Yes, we encountered a few times being committee for some campus festivals two years ago. It's been long since I last saw him, despite being on the same campus."

Midorima understands, "Well, despite the campus is actually small if you thought better..."

Mitsuki agreed and smiled, "True."

Midorima realizes things he thought his brain would never bother to realize. He realizes that the past days Mitsuki has been smiling a lot. He hoped that smiling means she take fewer cigarettes (for humanity's health of course) (he's not worried, nodayo)

"It's better for you to take at least one less cigarette each day." Midorima strikes again with nagging.

And 3..2..1... yes that smile again appeared, itself saying that everything's okay.

"Yes, it's better." She replied.

"I really wondered, what good of cigarettes that makes you addicted to it so much, I might well to try it to show you that I hated it." He talks quickly, and continues, "and probably you will agree with me and stop taking those killers."

Kania smiled and replied calmly, "It turns out it has to be my apology, once again, I cannot let you do that."

She would never let her friend get into the hole of the smoking habit. She destroys her bodies, not her friend's.

Midorima couldn't believe the next words he actually said to her, "If that's strong enough to make you stop, give me one." Midorima pointed at a box of cigarettes that popped from Mitsuki's bag pocket.

He never thought his glorious purpose for humanity's health is this big.

Now Mitsuki is a bit panic. This is the first time, the green head thoughts. Mitsuki's smile disappears and she tried to not look at Midorima's emerald eyes.

And quickly zipped her bag pocket to prevent Midorima's taking one of those.

"I will never let you do that, Midorima-kun." Mitsuki took a deep breath, she's feeling something... she's scared, a little, but she's sure it was a fear. She never thought that the thought of Midorima smokes will be the fear that so vivid for her to experience. "And you're a basketball player, what was it again? When will the match be? I might be there." She tried to turn the topic away.

Midorima, of course, realized that a slight curve appeared on his lips. Feeling satisfied to discover something brand new.

She changes the topic, her smiles disappeared, and she's panic. Midorima found a new way that he might succeed to stop her smoking habit... by taking a cigarette himself. If it was for humanity health, he's sure this is what Oha-Asa wants.

Midorima decided to play with her answers, the way she diverted the topic. "Oh yes, it's this weekend. Not that I ask you to come, but feel free to see the best university basketball team in Japan."

"I will come, Midorima-kun.." she smiles again, and Midorima silently whispered to his crystal ball that it's her own will to come to the match, and he's not expecting or anything.

"So good topic, let's back to the previous one. Why do you let yourself smoke and destroy your body, but you don't let me do it myself? It's my own body after all." Midorima tried to play the words and expecting a fear traced in her expression. He doesn't like that she fears the thought, but if this would make her stop smoking, he had to choose the hard way.

She gritted her teeth, she was feeling another feeling... she was angry, to herself. Did she just become a bad influence on her green head friend?

She cannot let it just be

"No, I said that I don't want my friend to destroy his body. And..."

She continues, that the next word makes Midorima thinks harder thank the way he thinks on those multiple choice exams with three consecutive same answers in three consecutive exam problem numbers,

She said with another smile

"I simply smoke so you don't have to" 

_...what kind of statement was that nodayo?_


	3. Chapter 3: Takao

_**I KNOW IT BREAKS YOUR HEART: TAKAO**_

* * *

Takao and Midorima were training and they're improving their passing, quickly followed with another shot of 100% Midorima's passing rate.

The basketball team of this university is going to perform in the biggest nationwide competition for college student level, the All Japan Intercollegiate Basketball Championship. Of course with the last year remaining in college, all the first string of the team, need to put this championship to keep their title so they won't leave the university in regret.

The first string actually did not consist only of the last year students, the Generation of Miracles batch, but also with some several talented players from juniors. But since it's their last championship, the coach had allowed that this year they will only send out the seniors. And the fact that they're in the bachelor thesis period, they have no many class left to attend, it's going to be easy to handle.

The team, of course, did not consist only filled with the six boys GoM. There is this Takao who followed Midorima to enter this university, and his basketball skill has improved that sometimes Kuroko's getting frustrated of his hawk eye coverage during training. Kagami also followed his shadow and entered the university, but a little late since he's dragged to at least spend a year or two at the USA as their parents missed the boy so much, but managed to join this university in his second year.

So this year, the eight of them will break the championship once again.

The training ends, and it was almost 9 PM, but it didn't stop Midorima to rush to the particular shop to buy his tomorrow lucky item, which is a flowery notebook.

Takao couldn't stop laughing at the image of Midorima holding the cute notebook everywhere, that soon followed with a hit on his head from Midorima.

Yet the best friend keeps accompany him to the store.

"Do you know Takada Mitsuki?"

Midorima's question was out of nowhere, and Takao is curious enough by being himself, instead of answering the green head, he asks back.

"The one in your competition team?" Takao remembers the day they read the announcement of the selected finalist. And it's kinda surprised him because yes, Takao knows Mitsuka.

"She was a friend that I met at the college festival when we're still in the second year."

Midorima's eyes couldn't stop stare at his best friend answer. They're friends?

Not that Midorima was against that, Takao is a fun and outgoing person so it would be no much surprise for him to have many friends besides himself.

Takao continues, even though Midorima gave not even a slightly amount of interest. Or pretend not to.

"She's a nice girl. Cheerful but sometimes she's so calm, she handles the problem well that appeared when we're coordinate the festivals. She's also polite, but it doesn't mean she's an outsider, she's just fine, but..."

So he knows. And maybe he knows it way earlier than Midorima.

"She smokes." Midorima continues.

"It's not what the main problem is," Takao cuts, and it's rare to see the black haired guy looks this serious.

"To be honest, I had have once a crush on her," he laughs awkwardly, trying to not show the hurt feelings that he suddenly felt, "but she rejects me and I realized I have no capability of changing her..."

Midorima kept silence, though there are so many things that running on his mind.

How come he doesn't know about this? They've been best friend, (or okay just friend is enough) since high school.

"But we're still, in fact, remain friends, she told me that she doesn't want to lose any of friend, so I just remain as that friend to her, though I hardly saw her again around campus." Takao continues, but even after he spills out so many informations, Midorima waited because it feels like there are more.

"She used to hate smoking, she hates it so much that sometimes she confronted the smokers right in the place when she saw them. But now she's in point of no return. And I admit I'm not the one who can get her back to the return point, so I surrendered, and I just warned her once in a while, as friends"

Midorima was intrigued, he never thought that Takao knew this much about her. Takao did never tell him, whether he has a girlfriend or a girl that he likes on campus. But Midorima feels like Mitsuki had once required a special place on Takao's life. The way he told him about her.

Takao eyed his best friend very intense, his flat tone and his flat stare changed back to another mischievous one that is quickly going to blow Midorima's emotion.

"Well, well, so what's with this Mitsuki girl? Are you hitting on her?" Takao dared to tease Midorima, he always dare, and receive another glare from the green head.

"I didn't even know her that well." Midorima tried to hide his slight expression change by adjusting his glasses.

"Don't worry Shin-kun, I am already over her. You got my permission." Takao chuckled and gave the green head a big thumb sign. He's sure there was something between them in the way Midorima even put up her first in conversation.

"I don't even know her and I'm not hitting on her, nodayo" Midorima actually tells his best friend the truth, it's not that fast to falling in love with someone (not that he had been in love with someone in the past), and the feeling he felt towards Mitsuki is just simply the worries of humanity health. (He realized he'd been using that phrase for quite a time) Although he admits, Yes, she's nice

"Okay okay, I believe you." Takao surrendered this time. But not in the future.


	4. Chapter 4: Suffocating

**Can't believe i'm continuing this! So here i am! With an update! (Wow i'm talking like there's someone out there even reading this...)**

 **Last week i spent 10 days in Kumamoto, Japan. And i went to Youme Town near Hikari No Mori Station in Kumamoto! AND YEAAAH I met Midorima and the rest of GoM + Kagami Standing figure kind of thing as Kurobas held a Let's Go On A Short Trip kind of promotion.**

 **Conclusion: MY LIFE IS COMPLETE. I LOVE THIS ANIME SO MUCH.**

 **And, thank you to megane-chan for leaving such a kind review for this shabby fic. I love you 3**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **I KNOW IT BREAKS YOUR HEAR: SUFFOCATING**

* * *

"Why are you still here?" Mitsuki asks casually as she discovered that Midorima was still at the exact spot of his seat.

"I'm working."

Mitsuki shrugs realizes that maybe Midorima still has some works about his subjects this semester beside their design project. Today they decided to continue working on their projects, which just finished one hour ago. Mitsuki was so drawn into her other works with her notebook on her lap, she didn't even recognize Midorima also didn't move a single inch from his previous position.

So here they are, still in the same couch of the college's small cafe even after their project meeting finished.

Mitsuki was the one who stood up first, excuse herself from her position, and said,

"Okay, i'll wait outside."

Midorima knew what it means, and he didn't realize that he's been gritting his teeth since he hears her saying that. He doesn't know what's 'not focused' would feel like, it's not in his dictionary, but look at where he is now. He even barely typed a paragraph in his bachelor thesis drafts.

"This is annoying," he murmured under his breath, it seems like saving humanity's health is annoying.

Before he realized, he already got up from seats and go to the smoking area.

* * *

As the nicotine enters her lungs, her minds started to get numb again, slowly erasing the memories that came so suddenly it makes her shiver.

The load horns, the full-force bump, the loud thuds, the sirens blaring sounds, the call...

 _"Mitsuki..."_

She hears her mother's voice.

She closed her eyes, as the memories started to blur away. Mitsuki was so drawn in her daydream that she doesn't realize a tall figure had been standing there, holding his breath. The smoke was suffocating.

Mitsuki widens her eyes the moment she realizes whatever the hell Midorima is standing beside her.

"Midorima, it's smoking area!" She said with a surprised tangled to another trace of regret. Stating that fact only like it was all her fault.

And she also said (with a little higher tone) to the guy beside her that had been giving that look. Midorima always gave her that kind of look when it comes to smoking. Is it something he always does when his friend is into a cigarette?

Midorima's eyes glared coldly through her eyes, she thought she felt a jolt for a second, but she quickly hid the cigarette between her fingers.

"I want to know why do you like it so much."

Midorima's absurd explanation gave her a moment of silence to process all that and somehow Midorima successfully uses that timing to grab the cigarette from her fingers.

Before she could stop him, he already took a sip of it, breathing deeply as his lips sucked the tip of the cigarette.

And a heavy cough followed. It's indeed suffocating.

* * *

 _ **OH DEAR WHAT EVEN IS THIS CHAPTER why so short /table flips/**_


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

_**I KNOW IT BREAKS YOUR HEART: NIGHTMARE**_

* * *

Midorima coughed badly in a flash after his first try of taking a cigarette, Mitsuki quickly snatched the cigarette sticks and tossed it to ground as she quickly shuts the flame off.

Midorima still coughs and barely take a proper breath, Mitsuki helped him as she patted his back.

"Okay, that was hard to breathe in one."

"Please, don't do something like that, Midorima-kun." She said, almost like a whisper.

Now an anger flashed upon his expression, that she was surprised but confused what Midorima actually felt right now,

"You see, Takada? You need to stop."

Mitsuki knows that Midorima had played the card well though it may came in sudden and unexpected act. He'd been always telling her to stop but he knows she was everything but she just doesn't listen. Or more like she listens but she just doesn't know how to stop.

That's why maybe he needs to do something out of her mind, even his mind.

"Alright, I surrendered, I won't take any of it today."

"Not enough," Midorima snapped already,

"Tomorrow too."

"The day after tomorrow,"

Mitsuki sighed, and she actually asks herself why was she being so easy to agree on Midorima's demand?

It's like the vision of him coughing after taking his first cigarette bothers her a lot. A lot. Guilt splash all over her, and it's only the first time but she really hates Midorima with a cigarette.

"Good, I need to go back to my thesis, before it typed by itself" Midorima takes the silence as an agreement and thus he left her just like that. Like what he did was something so natural, remembering the fact that he just came to outside just for stopping her.

Though the deal seems worth it for now.

But as he looks back on himself, he still cannot believe what he just did, and he spells (probably a thousand time already) to himself that this is actually saving humanity's health and Oha Asa actually suggested that Cancer needs to discover problems around them and work on it. Maybe this is what it meant. But left his own self to try once to take a breath on a cigarette, everyone knows this is so not his old self ever imagining on doing.

* * *

Midorima opened and closed his green handphone again and again that only results in receiving meaningful grin from Takao.

"Just text her," Takao glanced over his shoulder to see his teammate that's been so confused all the whole journey going back home, why was he pedaling again?

"Shut up," Midorima snapped coldly, but he actually follows Takao's instruction. He once again whispers internally that is like he wants to convince someone that his acts were all because he doesn't want his teammate to get a cancer lung so soon that their design messed up for competition. Or more like he actually is convincing himself that it was the truth and no other reason.

 ** _From: Midorima Shintaro_**

 ** _To: Takada Mitsuki_**

 ** _Don't dare to break the deal just because_** i ** _can't see._**

For a moment later, buzzers came to his phone, he was surprised that she was quick at replying.

 _ **From: Takada Mitsuki**_

 _ **To: Midorima Shintaro**_

 _ **I won't Midorima-**_ kun _ **, thank you for your concern :)**_

Midorima could imagine how she smiles just by seeing the smile emote and it was enough for him unconsciously felt his cheek a little bit warmer than usual.

 _ **From: Midorima Shintaro**_

 _ **To: Takada Mitsuki**_

 _ **can't help it if my teammate is getting some diseases on her lung n our whole design project got messed. Need a partner to take care those Germans**_ alone..

She replied. This time takes a bit longer.

 _ **From: Takada Mitsuki**_

 _ **To: Midorima Shintaro**_

 _ **Don't worry, won't disappoint u!**_ Anw _ **, already finish ur training?**_

Midorima did bid himself to excuse from the cafe since he got class and training after their meeting. Not that Mitsuki held him back down there.

Midorima can't help but feel an exciting feeling he couldn't name what it was. But he was... quite (correction, a little bit.. nodayo) delightful to see Mitsuki asking how he's doing.

 _ **From: Midorima Shintaro**_

 _ **To: Takada Mitsuki**_

 _ **Good. Yeah, just finished training and on my way home. Did you get** **home?**_

And the text goes on and before Midorima realized, Takao had been calling on him like five times already that stating the fact they had reached his home.

"Oh god, you're such a teen, Shin-chan!" Takao cheers excitedly, seeing his teammate is making a move on a nice girl like Mitsuki. He can't wait to see what's going on next.

Inside Takao also felt grateful. He hopes Midorima can change Mitsuki for good.

It turns out it was 12 am already and Mitsuki bid a good night at her text with Midorima. Setting the _'see you tomorrow at_ campus' at the end of the line.

Midorima didn't smile (though his lips twitched a bit). But one thing when he was going to sleep, he can't help but realize the feeling that's been there since their interactions. That made Midorima made himself up...

Maybe they're not just friends. Midorima decided that they're friends with some additional concerns towards each other. Think about leveling up...

Yet he's sure it can't be more than that.

* * *

Mitsuki had been away from cigarettes as she kept herself for the promises. Though her addiction starts kicking in, she tried so hard to ignore the urges of getting another stick. She tried to get away the feeling and just sleep, because Midorima's face came up on her mind and what she saw was the regret that today she lets Midorima grabbed her cigars slipping away from her fingers.

She was worried. It's like she doesn't want any bad thing happened to him

* * *

 _Mitsuki was running towards her faculty, she was about to attend the teleconference that will be prepared for the next progress report of_ design _competition._

 _This morning had been quite weird. It turns out she wakes up late but she was not even staying up that late the night before. Ingredients in her refrigerator also disappeared, reminding her that she had not buy groceries for quite a long time. So she just skipped breakfast._

 _And because she's late, she can't help but run towards the faculty building._

 _Before she stops as she caught something in her sight._

 _Not far from her sight, there was a student lounge that is actually an open amphitheater but with food stands and some benches. Like a small park. In the corner of the lounge_ _area, there is a small space for students who wants to smoke, yes a smoking area space._

 _But that wasn't the thing that bothers her, she caught a familiar green head guy an_ d black _haired guy stood side to side, talking about something while taking another breath of cigarette. The green head_ _puts the sticks in the middle of his fingers and lets it sit between his lips again and again. Just like casually taking a break between classes by talking with his friend and smoking. Like it was an everyday thing he ever did._

 _Mitsuki quickly turned and rushed into the two guys and confronted them, ignoring the looks from other students._

 _"Midorima-kun," she called and the guy looked back at her, not amused._

 _"Take the cigars off your hand we need to go to the teleconference," she didn't realize that her tone sounded angrier than usual she ever talks to him._

 _Midorima gave a look, surprised, what's with sudden confrontation?_

 _But his lips twitched into a smile, and he looks right into her eyes._

 _"Just let me finish this one, it's relaxing."_

 _Mitsuki was somehow angered and whatnots, maybe even she felt... sad and some amount of regret. It's like seeing him smoking was her fault, and the next words that Midorima spill out (while still looking at her intensely), as Takao seems like he doesn't care about what happened... the next words shaken her up._

 _At several seconds before Midorima said the next words, Mitsuki looked at_ Takao, _and gave him a look that basically seems like a begging. Why Takao also smokes? Doesn't he hate it?_

 _Midorima muttered the words, "_ Good _let's go, you know, don't worry about this Mitsuki. You know_ i _smoke so you don't have to..." he smirked._

 _._

 _._

 _._

And that was enough to make her wakes up from what seems like a nightmare. She breathes heavily as she tried to gather her consciousness

She ruffles her hand through her hairs, frustratingly.

Mitsuki asked herself why does she have to dream about him? And why does the dream like that? And why it seems so real?

She thought she wasn't that close to Midorima to think about him (even into the dream) and she's sure she wasn't that close enough with him to confronts him like that just like the way she did in her dream just because he smokes...

But then she realized, Midorima actually had done something like that (by taking a breath of smoke earlier today). And it makes her feel... obligated. Or another thing she didn't know she actually felt that by the moment.

* * *

 _ **ok...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Skip

_**I KNOW IT BREAKS YOUR HEART: SKIP**_

* * *

Days passed so swiftly, the promise that started only for 3 days span turned into larger range as it reached a week long, and even months.

Mitsuki couldn't believe that she had quit smoking for two months long. And part of that because she can't see Midorima's disapproval kind of look on his face every time she almost loses her sanity for another pair of cigarettes.

And she didn't take any at the end.

Midorima himself had been in good mood as ever, he knew Cancer is in first place today and another thought of Mitsuki not taking any cigarette for one more day making him feel... assured. Oh well, WHO should give him something in reward for making another smoker quit. With two months of no cigarette, Midorima was sure this is the end of it. And while the world's health is improving, maybe he had a little more faith in humanity.

Midorima continued listening to today's Oha Asa prediction for the rest of signs.

"Taurus came in last today, so just be careful and hold right on to your lucky item, which is a drawing book!"

Beyond his realization, Midorima knew he got his old drawing book somewhere on the shelf. He planned to bring it for certain Taurus that he knew, not for her sake of course, but for her environment sake that includes himself.

Midorima didn't have any class together with Mitsuki as basically they both had different majors. But today was another official meeting with the professor regarding the progress report of the project. And Mitsuki never missed an appointment without notice... which today was an exception.

The meeting went like usual, though the professor did ask Midorima where his partner is. Midorima himself was frowning all over the session as the certain girl didn't even read his message and picks up his call.

Lunch also went like usual, usually, he could spot her in another table in the cafeteria. Days before, Takao would drag him to have lunch with the same table as hers and Midorima again and again states that this was only what Takao wants. Though not that he'd mind about this.

But now he didn't catch any of her figures.

Takao came the next minutes with a tray of his lunch and tossed it on to the table lightly.

"Shin-chan, what's with that look? Your food is getting cold, come on!"

Midorima didn't touch his lunch yet as he was busy looking for a certain girl. Takao picks up quickly and ask another rhetorical question

"She's not here?" which only responded by Midorima putting up ignorance looks or more like he pretends to.

"She skipped the meeting today," Midorima adds with a flat tone.

Expecting another tease from Takao, Midorima was surely surprised that his friend only stayed silent. Like he was thinking.

The next minutes between their lunch, Takao's face darkened and Midorima was sure now that Mitsuki's skipping phenomenon is not just an ordinary lazy act.

"Today was that day," Takao speaks out of nowhere, but Midorima gestured him to continue,

"It was her parent's death anniversary."

And it was enough for Midorima's brain to construct all assumptions and imagination on where Mitsuki is right now, and how the hell she is doing now.

Midorima tried to finish his meal first but he admits that something bugged him. He feels like he needs to see her. After all, he's her acquaintance right for an important project? Maybe his condolences can be what she needs right now. Not that he'd do it for her only, but also for the sake of their projects, nodayo. He doesn't want her emotional part suddenly ruin their projects. Though maybe in the future he promises he will be more honest about this thing.

As the last scoop of Midorima's meal finished, he didn't spare any time to waste and asked Takao,

"Do you know where her home is?"

* * *

Takao replied the memories on his head of a certain moment, that he wished he could erase that memory both from his brain and Mitsuki's brain. The certain moment that happened a year ago.

Last year on the same day was the first anniversary of Mitsuki's parent's death. She visited her parents home that is quite big for a kind of house in Tokyo. The house was crowded, with her relatives, her parent's friends, neighbors and others.

Mitsuki didn't cry that day, but she had been sneaking out from the event and keep herself stood on the corner of the house backyard. And take another sip of cigarettes.

She had been smoking for a whole month and she knows if her old self-looks at her right now, she will definitely strangle her and take the cigarette away.

But the feeling of numbness while nicotine enters her lungs, enable herself to forget what it feels to lose the ones you love dearly, satisfied her for the moment.

She doesn't care anymore for the stingy smell of smoke, or her own health. She was busy losing herself on that addiction until a hand grabbed hers so strong that she almost stumbled between her steps. And the cigarette fell off from her fingers.

 _"Mitsuki, until when you keep destroying yourself like this?" Takao harsh voice was so different than those time Mitsuki hears of him daily. Never she saw Takao this mad, and that serious looks, it's like Mitsuki forgot what the cheerful Takao usually looks like._

 _Takao was her friend, or more like her best friend since they met at the campus festival committee last year. And it's not a strange thing for a friend to come to his friend's parents death anniversary. After all, Takao just wants to make her feel safe. He knew no matter how strong she is, as she herself didn't even cry, she still feels broken._

 _Takao knew that she started that habit last month, and God knows how many things Takao had tried for her to stop smoking. But look at her right now, her addiction only gets bigger._

 _When it was the first time Takao knew what Mitsuki had gotten herself into, he was mad, but a part of him knew that maybe Mitsuki just needs a distraction for the tragedy that happened to her family. What can he say? She was an only child and the only family that she had left already gone by a car crash. Of course, she felt alone and wants to forget all of these things, and maybe letting her do what she wants for a while can make her forget._

 _This decision that turns soon into a pool of regret for Takao. If he could turn back the time, he would ban all those cigarettes from her and distract her_ to _whatever other positive activity._

 _He still remembers that day, when he grabbed her hands as he found her taking numbers of cigarettes_ on _her backyard. And he looks at her with anger and regret, while the girl only looks back at him, with an empty look_ on _her eyes._

 _It's like she's numb. Too numb to listen what he said the next moment._

 _"Please tell me whatever you're feeling, though I know you're hurt so much. I know you're sad to the point you're tired of this. Maybe_ i _don't know what you feel, Mitsuki, but..."_

 _Takao paused, though he knew that maybe his gesture and these long talks would be gone a waste._

 _"I don't want to see you like this. I want you to move on though I know it's very hard to do. I want to help you quit all these things and_ i _want to make you forget all of these. I don't want to see a girl I like destroyed her body like_ this, _because I knew you don't deserve this. Please, Mitsuki..."_

 _Takao breathes, he felt like he's also breaking, as he saw that Mitsuki's eyes didn't change an emotion._

 _Mitsuki did hear all of them. She's not high just because she took a sip of cigarettes, oh well it's not like she took a marijuana. But what Takao says, those long_ sentences, _feels like a dream._

 _Which Mitsuki didn't believe any of it._

 _She knew that she and Takao had been best friends and sometimes she tells him things she didn't tell to others and he gladly did the same. But those beautiful words Takao just said, it's just... too good to be true._

 _Mitsuki didn't believe any of it._

 _"Please let me save you..." Takao continues, as he stroked his hair frustratedly._

 _"You don't have to do that,_ Takao. _" Mitsuki answered at the end, stating that she didn't believe any of his words. Because she didn't want him to help_ her, _because maybe she didn't want her own hopes to get too high because there's somebody helps her like this._

 _And besides... Takao is too nice for her. He should've not let his time gone waste just to save her._

 _Takao knew what she meant by those words. She still didn't believe him, and damn that hurts._

 _"Fine." Takao surrendered, too easily he thought, just for today._

 _"But at least stop smoking for today."_

* * *

Midorima stays silent as Takao finishes his story. He had come to a hard conclusion of fact that Mitsuki doesn't believe people so easily since that tragedy happened. If Takao with those cheerful, happy and delighted traits can't even change her, how the hell Midorima will do about this?

Wait, did I just said I want to change her, nodayo?

"She never believed me, she never takes my confession seriously. And she never takes my help. So I surrendered. I just remind her sometimes."

Takao said as he hopes Midorima could catch what he meant. Takao may have moved on, but Mitsuki is still his best friend, which his urge to help her quit smoking still strong than ever. But maybe Takao just realized that it's not him who capable of changing her.

Maybe it was the most unexpected person he knew. And by the way he observed his best friend, Midorima, he knew Midorima could do that.

The two guys knock for the third time and there was no a single answer. Which Takao in reflexes tried to open the door anyway. Midorima almost stopped him as the next thing happened was the door really opened.

It wasn't locked.

That makes Midorima only gets suspicious, if not worried.

And the next thing he saw, was a girl laying so weakly on the floor of the spacious room of her apartment that it seems like she just recently turned to the room into a space to respect her parents for the death anniversary.

Her skin looks so pale.


	7. Chapter 7: Thank You

**I KNOW IT BREAKS YOUR HEART: THANK YOU**

* * *

Midorima was sure that he felt worried, extremely worried, this time he will not lie to himself about this. He realized that was such a childish act that he had been in denial for those times he deny what Takao's said, and those time he planted the idea that he was not feeling the unknown lingering feeling every time he spent the time with Mitsuki.

Seeing how weak that body lying few hours ago had enough to give him such a drawback. It's somehow a part of him hates himself (which he promise this is the only time he will feeling this kind of regret towards himself, since he himself knew that no other part of him can be considered as a failure) for being a little late to come to her house. Somehow it's also a part of him that felt confused why the hell he suddenly feel attached to every Mitsuki's condition. And it's somehow also a part of him feeling he wants to… (I will only say this one time, nodayo) save her for whatever bad things around her, whether it was her addiction, her past, or her lost.

His feet brought Midorima himself walking back towards her hospital room again, only to find himself cannot enter for a moment as another person had occupied the particular space. Which the next thing was Midorima couldn't resist eavesdropping on the conversation a guy and Mitsuki had.

Midorima even didn't know Mitsuki already wakes up…

"Mother already decided, that it's best for you to go to Boston and live with us, Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki smiled hearing that, it was such a good news for her that at least she can be with her cousin and aunt. But...

.

.

"Wouldn't I be a nuisance, Tatsuya-kun?"

"Of course, not, what a nonsense it was. We already missed you, Mitsuki. After all, we're still family." Himuro said with a smile, he himself agreed with her mother decision. His own cousin already gone so much that maybe she needs a break from Japan.

He continued, "We knew it was your final year, so maybe you can come with us after graduation. Mother and father will set everything up regarding VISA or citizenship," Himuro smiled again, he himself actually can't wait to show many of his favorite spots in Boston to her.

"I will think about this first, is that okay Tatsuya?" The offer was so irresistible but somehow Mitsuki also felt something that keeps her pausing herself to agree with Himuro. Something she couldn't name it yet, whether it was because her dreams, or her worry that she will forget her parents if she flew away from this country (even forgetting the accident was the greatest wish of her), or another thing…

Midorima swiftly distanced himself away from the room, and walk to another alley of this certain floor casually, just a few moments before Himuro excused himself and let Mitsuki rest again.

* * *

Midorima could go anywhere he wants since this hospital himself belongs to his family, which he unconsciously feel the advantage as he found himself managed to sit on a couch in the corner of Mitsuki's hospital room.

Mitsuki was sleeping again after the conversation she had, it seems like her body was still weak. Regarding the doctor that was appointed for her, it turns out she had been canceling meals for the past few days and something about depression that her body gave up and she faints silently just like that.

"It looks like she had not been paying attention to her own body's health, her obligation to take foods for continue doing her activities… looking at her background it doesn't seem any surprise since she lives alone…"

The words from doctor kept replaying on Midorima's mind, he's thinking hard that it was coming up to a point where a realization strikes back for him. Had there to be any event like this for him to realize? To realize that he is actually feeling the needs to save her… or even a further feeling (About the latter, Midorima still hasn't come up with a definite answer, or that's what what he thinks he thought)

Glad that Takao and Midorima found the girl few hours ago and quickly take her to hospital, with ambulance of course, as the rickshaw would not be any help. And the later, Midorima of course didn't tell anyone that he had been in the hospital since the moment they take her there.

Her eyes slowly opened, her throbbing head gave her another pain feelings that soon resurfaced again the moment she wakes up. But the dreamless sleep had been anything but boring so she decided to stay her eyes open this again. Only to find Midorima looks at her from the coach in the corner of the room.

"You awake." He pointed out.

"M-midorima," Mitsuki soon realized that it was this green guy (and Takao) who basically saved her life, if what Himoru said is the truth, by taking her to the hospital. She quickly recomposed her voice, turning into grateful one, "Thank you."

As Midorima expected that, he came closer, standing with his height making Mitsuki looks up, her eyes following him.

"Why do you do that?" Midorima knew this is something she probably doesn't want to discuss, but Midorima had enough of stories from Takao, not from her own mouth. Now he just wants to hear her story.

Mitsuki herself somehow didn't find the question invading her privacy, she doesn't know whether it was Midorima's tone when he's saying that or whether it was because the guy was Midorima. Maybe she also wants to tell him her story. Whether they're just an acquaintance of whether they're friends, she can't find the reason except she just wants the guy knew her story. After all, he already saw her distressed condition. She had nothing to hide.

"I missed them so much," Mitsuki speaks with a smile that now Midorima was sure she's not even genuine putting up that kind of curves on her face.

"I'm sure Takao had tell you everything," Midorima only nodded at that.

"The anniversary was like bringing everything that I tried to ignore, soon I hugged their pictures. I admit I cried a lot, that soon everything else seemed unnecessary." Mitsuki tells about it in a lightly way. Something had come to her, and it was a reassured feeling. It's like she can tell anything to this guy, it's like seeing this particular guy made her that what happened just happened in the past and it wasn't bugging her anymore. Even though yes, she still missed her parents so much.

"I admit that was so immature, but I just missed them so much," Mitsuki replied and she looks back at Midorima, she knew there is something he wants to ask again, and somehow it made her smile,

"No, I'm not taking any of those anymore, Midorima, at least for the past months." Mitsuki puts her pinky finger up, "I swore."

Midorima now didn't hide his smile the time he smiles as he hears that. Which quickly makes Mitsuki shivers…

It was so captivating.

"Good."

"You changed me," Mitsuki speaks lowly, she tried to hide the blush that appeared without warning on both of her cheeks. She lows her head, hoping Midorima couldn't see any of those colors.

Midorima's eyes widen in surprised, but he then just looks at her tenderly.

"I did?" He asked rhetorically, though he didn't know that he actually capable of doing what the girl just state, but he was feeling… happy.

So I did…

Because the feeling that came to his realization was planted in his head very stern at the moment, Midorima smirked remembering that.

 _I want to save her._

"Thank you, once again, for making me stop." Mitsuki still plays her head low when she said this, but Midorima didn't need any of it. He came closer, ignoring all the unusual acts he had did so many times for one day, lifted up her chin.

"Look at me," He speaks so confidently, "You should look at the person you thank, you fool."

* * *

 _a/n: ugh, i'd bleed myself dry to hear even just for once, Midorima saying "you fool" to me kkk_


	8. Chapter 8: Final

**I KNOW IT BREAKS YOUR HEART: FINAL**

* * *

Midorima didn't cry of course. Who would cry at the airport which is basically a public place, with so many people around?

Well, Mitsuki cried.

This is actually the first time Midorima saw Mitsuki cried, except he knew that she also cried when it was anniversary day of her parent's death. But no more of that, Mitsuki had always been in her calm and composed behavior every time she was around him, whether it was their working time for the project or when she was with him for a… _date._

Yes, Midorima swore he would not blush or he swore he won't adjust his glasses if anyone asks about this matter to him (the fact that this happened at the early days of their relationship). Yes, they're going out already, and remembering all those teases Takao had thrown to both of them the moment the black haired guy knew what is actually going on between them, officially.

"Stop crying, you fool." Midorima patted her head anyway, as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I will miss you so much, Shintaro." Mitsuki said in between her being who tries to stop her own tears. This is so embarrassing, she thought. But she couldn't care less, she just will miss this green haired guy so much the moment she flew to Boston, and of course, she will be having trouble to see him on a daily basis. Mitsuki finally agreed with her cousin's family offer, to continue life in Boston. Maybe she would try to continue her master degree in some university in there, or apply to a job in there. But at least a new start is somehow sounding so refreshing.

Midorima did smirk hearing what Mitsuki just confessed, even though a little blush appeared on his self-composed expression.

"You're just so honest about this thing, you know." Midorima replied. Unconsciously hugging her tighter.

"Don't you dare to cheat on me," Mitsuki puts up a pout when she looks at the guy in front of her.

Midorima chuckled, yes he did.

"How insulting, such a low activity will not even put up as an idea in this mind of mine." But he does admit (with many arguments and battling in his brain that of course, he will not tell this to her), that his girlfriend is cute when stating that. Then he continued,

"Stop being such an emo and open my surprise gift I gave you earlier when you're already in a plane, okay?" Midorima patted her head and gestured her to quickly enter the check in area as it was almost the time.

"Really, what is it in it?" Mitsuki couldn't help but states the curiosity.

Midorima couldn't believe that Mitsuki was actually a cheerful, sometimes childish, kind of person if he was asked about the first impression about her when he first met her. That moment, he saw her as a very calm one, but not shy or silent kind of girl, but now Mitsuki sometimes can be like a child when she was curious.

"Open it on the airplane, you already promised." Midorima answered, not helping.

After she gave her another goodbye to him, before she really went to walk to the check-in area, Mitsuki hugged him once again and waved him goodbye.

It was only several steps Mitsuki walking away from Midorima, but she felt a grip on her arm, pulling her to turn around. Only to find her in another embrace of Midorima.

Midorima didn't spare any time of her to question his acts and he casually pulls up her chin, making her eyes look back at his. It was only a second later when Mitsuki felt his lips crushed on hers, giving her seconds of somewhat feels like a dream.

"I will miss you too, Mitsuki."

* * *

The first thing she did after the plane left Narita for good, was of course, opening the gift Midorima had gave her. She remembers the playful look that Mitsuki swore it was not just her eyes seeing that, when he gave her the present.

It was a small long box that actually has a very light weight. Mitsuki had absolutely no idea what the hell this gift was.

Until she opened and found a neat envelope without any marks, words, upon its cover. Just plain envelope.

It was then she opened the envelope only to find a single paper inside. Which when she soon started to read what is it inside the letter, her eyes went wide and she swore she will definitely scold Midorima for giving such a… present?

She thought she couldn't be more surprised of any of his act but he proved that she was beyond wrong.

She reread the letter again, hoping that this was not a dream.

.

.

.

.

 _"Massach***tts Institute of Technology_

 _Office of Admissions_

 _Dear Mr. Midorima,_

 _On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the MIT Class of 2017. You were identified as one of the most talented and promising graduate students in one of MIT's most competitive applicant pools ever. Your commitment to personal excellence makes you stand out as someone who will thrive within our graduate academic environment in Biological Engineering Master Degrees Program, as well as contribute to our diverse community…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Where has MIT placed again? Oh crap, every engineering student basically know where MIT is!_ Mitsuki thought, chuckled a little in happiness. The surprised feeling, happiness, and excitement are all mixed into one. She was somehow also speechless, how can Midorima tell her in such a way like this! Though she will not lie that it still made her happy.

* * *

 **Finally it's finished! Haha i actually can't imagine anymore where this story is going off so yeah :( I know i'm such a moron. Btw thanks really to megane-chan for such a kind review. Sorry though this chapter is very short, and i feel like i'm rushing this story so much, gomeeen :""**

 **And yeeesss Takao liked mitsuki! but since Mitsuki ignored his help and she didn't believe on Takao's help, he surrendered and decided to just take her as friends, so no triangle love (even though i want to make one so bad hahaha). Thank you again for anyone who read this, i hope you enjoyed it :")**

 **PS: Omg i also seemed like i force putting things into one as i use MIT as the reference college for Midorima's master degree. But i really can't help it! Midorima got Boston Celtics and it's just really suited for him to study in a prestigious institute like MIT, so suited for his diligent personality xD**


End file.
